Fire emblem fan written support
by strawberryseeds351
Summary: ((So I wrote this support and thought, "Gods, this is the worst thing I ever wrote and I hate it! But since it's fire emblem related I guess I'll show it anyways.))


Rhaeneris + Sumia

C support

Rhaeneris: Hya! Hyaa! Ha! Damn, my fighting technique is still sloppy as ever. What is it that I am doing wrong?

Sumia: Hello, Rhaeneris!

Rhaeneris: Hello, Sumia is it? Do you have need of me?

Sumia: Oh, no! I just wanted you to know that everyone was heading into their tents to rest. You were so focused on your training that I thought you hadn't noticed that it was getting dark.

Rhaeneris: Thank you for notifying me, I will train elsewhere so it does not cause a disturbance.

Sumia: B-but its getting late! Should you not be heading off to bed as well?

Rhaeneris: When we are at war the general instructed that my time should be spent sharpening my skills. So sleep should be limited as it will make me vulnerable to the enemy.

Sumia: But should we rest whenever it is possible, no? Besides, what your general has instructed soumds very unhealthy.

Rhaeneris: I will rest when I see it is needed.

Sumia: Gods, I just noticed the bags under your eyes! When was the last time you have slept?

Rhaeneris: I do not see the need to answer that question and I do not understand why you are so concerned with my health.

Sumia: Because we are comrades and don't we look out for each other?

Rhaeneris: Whatever happens to me is my responsibility so I do not need you looking out for me. Smothering will not make me stronger.

Sumia: B-but-

Rhaeneris: I appreciate your kindness but I will be continuing my training now.

Sumia:*sniff* Oh, curse my inability to take care of others. Why can't I do anything right!? *sniffle**hic*

Rhaeneris: What is happening? Why are you crying?

Sumia: Why do I even bother? This is me of all people! I can't even take care of myself!*sniff* Waaahhh!

Rhaeneris: Calm yourself before you alert everyone in the camp!

Sumia: Hhmmph!*sniff*

Rhaeneris: If I consider going to bed will you stop crying?

Sumia: Mmmhmmm...

Rhaeneris: I will remove my hand from your mouth now...

Sumia: R-really, with you consider it?

Rhaeneris: I cannot tell a lie.

Sumia: Thank goodness! Well, I will be off to bed, see you later Rhaeneris!

Rhaeneris: ((I have never met a soldier thst emotional in my life.))

B

Sumia: Sumia, are you busy?

Sumia: Hello, Rhaeneris and no, I was just finishinh up some laundry. Do you need something? Oh, have you been catching up on your sleep?

Rhaeneris: I am not concerned about that at the moment. There is something of more importance.

Sumia: Is it something I did!? If there is something i broke of yours ill be sure to-

Rhaeneris:...no. I just wanted to know why you risked your life to save me last battle?

Sumia: Ooohh... Why do I need to explain something anyone would do if a fellow soldier was in trouble?

Rhaeneris: That does not answer my question. You are supposed to look your own safety. Whatever happens to me is my own fault.

Sumia: That's a terrible thing to say!

Rhaeneris: Excuse me?

Sumia: I am sorry, but if something were to happen to you and I had the opportunity to help, but didn't...I could never forgive myself! That applies to the entire army!

Rhaeneris: Many of us will die on the battlefield so why is my death any different? As a soldier my life is just as disposable.

Sumia: But do you not want to have a life to look forward after the war? Peace between Yliease and Plegia?

Rhaeneris:...

Sumia: Y-you won't be able to witness that if you're gone and the General Ravus seems to really care about you.

Rhaeneris: How do you know? Do you not bring the General into this...

Sumia: B-but its true! I overheard him and Captain Chrom talking about you. He seemed worried that you overworkibg yourself because you always looked fatigued.

Rhaeneris:..he was concerned about me?

Sumia: See, if you were gone it would hurt those closet to you.

Rhaeneris: Perhaps...perhaps I should listen to other people rather then myself. Sumia, thank you for helping me realize this.

Sumia: I am so glad you finally understand!

Rhaeneris: Why are you crying?

Sumia: I-I'm happy that I was able to help someone! *sniff* I was always such a screw up y'know?

Rhaeneris: (Is this what they call tears of joy?)

A

Rhaeneris: Hello, Sumia.

Sumia: Hello, Rhaeneris! I see those bags under your eyes are finally clearing up!

Rhaeneris: Yes, this is true.

Sumia:*giggle* See, that extra sleep will make you right as rain! Now, is there something you need because I was just finishing up some food i prepared for the army.

Rhaeneris: There was something I came to tell you about, but do you mind if i assist with carrying the bowls?

Sumia: oh, you do not have to trouble yourself it is my turn to...wait...on secomfld thought maybe you should help. So everyone gets a bowl!

Rhaeneris: Thank you. So about before..

Sumua: What about "before" hm?

Rhaeneris: it just came to me that I was terribly rude and out of line. You were only trying to do what was best and I ignored your advice even when it was true. For that I must say that I am sorry.

Sumia: Wateer under the bridge!

Rhaeneris: Truly? Can you honestly forgive how badly I treated you?

Sumia: I see no reason not to and I cannot tell a lie! Hehehe...now, let's get those bowls to the rest of our fellow soldiers!

Rhaeneris: Heh. I will not delay.

Sumia: Neither will I!


End file.
